Repülés
by FireBirdAlice
Summary: Még egy Spamano fic tőlem :3 Jó olvasást mindenkinek :3


- Te idióta! Miért mennék el hozzád?! Így is van elég dolgom. Ha annyira akarsz valamit, akkor gyere te! - morogta ingerülten és lecsapta a telefont.

Igen, úgy van. Túl sok mindent kell csinálnia. A testvére meg annál a krumplizabálónál lődörög, ráhagyva minden munkát. Mi más lehetne az oka? Persze, nem az, hogy fél a repüléstől. Nem, dehogy. A mobilja újra megcsörrent a zsebében. Megszánta a hívót és felvette.

- Mi az?

- Miért nem akarsz meglátogatni kicsi paradicsomom? Nem voltál nálam, mióta független lettél. Már nem szeretsz? - nyafogott a spanyol szipogó hangon.

- D…de. Spagna a fenébe is, félek. Azt hiszem. Talán. - motyogta.

- Jajj pici Roma, miért nem ezzel kezdted? Már repülök is hozzád. Végülis beszédet ott is meg tudom írni. - mesélte tervét a másik.

- Idióta. Gyere, ha akarsz. Nem fogok érted menni a reptérre, mert dolgom van. Úgyis tudod az utat. - mondta az olasz és letette a telefont.

Spanyolország néhány másodpercig bámulta a készüléket, majd letette az asztalra és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a kanapén. Nem igazán értette, hogy miért ilyen ideges az ő kis Romanoja, de mindegy is, hiszen így szerette. Nem aggódott amiatt, hogy egyedül kell eljutnia az olasz házához, mivel mindig ezzel fenyegette, de sosem tartotta még be az ígéretét. Most azon gondolkodott, hogy miért nem vette észre, hogy fél a repüléstől. Valahogy ki kéne gyógyítania belőle. És már ki is találta. Felült, felcsapta a laptopját és el is kezdett intézkedni.

Romano nem értette, miért kell kimennie a géphez, de azt mondták neki, hogy az a valaki ott várja és nem hajlandó bemenni az épületbe. Ez az idióta! Miért nem képes normálisan viselkedni? Amikor odaért a magángéphez, a spanyol csókot nyomott a homlokára, az olasz hiányának jelképeként.

- Miért nincs nálad semmilyen csomag? - kérdezte furcsálló tekintettel. Megfordult és már indult volna, ha spanyol nem fogja meg a kezét és húzza vissza.

- H…hé, mit akarsz? Nem indulunk? - mondta, miközben próbálta kiszabadítani a kezét.

- Nem. Más tervein vannak. Na gyere kicsi Roma. - csiripelte vidáman a zöldszemű.

- Na nem. - jelentette ki. - Én fel nem szállok arra a vasmadárra. - tiltakozott minden erejével, de a spanyol erősebbnek bizonyult.

Spanyolország felkapta, mintha a menyasszonya lenne, felbaktatott vele a lépcsőn és letette az egyik fotelbe. Be is kötötte, nehogy elszökjön. A gép morgó hangot adva elindult. Romano görcsösen kapaszkodott széke karfájába. Érezte, ahogy felemelkedik a repülő. Most már nincs megállás, már az égben vannak. Megérezte a spanyol leheletét a tarkóján, amitől melengető bizsergés futott át a gerincén, eljuttatva teste minden egyes pontjába.

- Mit terveztél Spagna? Te teljesen megőrültél? - kérdezte remegő hangon. Kiáltásra már nem tellett.

- Kigyógyítalak a fóbiádból. Garantálom, hogy jól érezd magad az úton. - magyarázta és gyengéden megcsókolta. Megrázta az asztal szélén levő csengőt. A hang hallatára megjelent egy stewardess kezében két pohárral, és egy üveg vörösborral jeges tálban. Spanyolország felbontotta és öntött egy kóstolónyi mennyiséget mindkét pohárba.

- Hát akkor az élvezetes utazásra!

Koccintottak, habár Romano még mindig reszketett. Amikor elérték a repülési magasságot, az olasz körbenézett. Kis gép volt, olyan meghitt. Volt benne 8 olyan fotel amiben ülnek, és 4 franciaágy, ha hosszabb lenne az út. Nem értette miért pont ezzel a repülővel jött, hiszen maximum három óra az út. Nem is fogják használni az ágyat. Azt hitte, vagy inkább reménykedett benne.

Gondolataiból a spanyol csókja rázta fel. A másik először meglepődött majd a hajába túrt és visszacsókolt. A reptérihez képest ez sokkal hevesebb volt. Spanyolország ajkai elvándoroltak az olasz tarkójáig, ott kényeztette, majd elszakadt tőle egy mondat erejéig.

- Olyan vagy, mint a paradicsom. - suttogta a fülébe.

- Fogd be. - motyogta Romano.

- Szerintem használjuk ki, hogy van ágy. - ajánlotta fel. Felkapta Romanot, átköltöztette az fekvőalkalmatosságra és folytatta amit elkezdett.

Romano fáradtan nyúlt el az ágyon. Ránézett a mellette fekvő spanyolra és megsimította az arcát. Aztán hirtelen eszébe jutott, hol is vannak. Repülő. Kiugrott az ágyból és elkezdett felöltözni. A másik is felült, hogy megnézze mi ez a kapkodás.

- Mióta repülünk? Nem kellett volna már megérkeznünk? - kérdezte pánikolva az olasz.

- Ó, szerintem már leszálltunk, csak nem érezted, mert aludtál. - magyarázta bágyadtan. - Látod? Már nem is félsz.

- Idióta. Köszönöm az utat. Akkor indulunk? - érdeklődött Romano fáradtan.

- Nem. Hova sietsz ennyire? Gyere vissza az ágyba. - mutatott maga mellé spanyol. - Ráérünk. Ha kinézel az ablakon, láthatod, hogy ez nem a reptér. Megkértem a pilótát, hogy ezen a tisztáson szálljon le. A kedvedért építtettem ide egy leszállópályát.

- Te teljesen megőrültél. - jelentette ki Romano. - Csak ezért? - hitetlenkedett és visszabújt Spanyolország mellé.

- Persze, mi másért. Érted mindent Roma. - mondta és megcsókolta. - Amúgy, ha meguntuk az ittlétet, van itt egy aranyos kis faház.


End file.
